tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Abyss Targets of Opportunity
AND |Planet=Arieki |Continent=Torden |Zone=Abyss }} Overview :; You can earn special ranks and commendations by taking advantage of opportunities on the battlefield. Keep an eye out for Targets of Opportunity throughout Abyss, and try to complete them all! :; When you have completed all of the Targets of Opportunity on Abyss, report back to Lieutenant Colonel Kelly at Tantalus Base. Objective(s) Complete All 10 Targets of Opportunity! * Complete all ten Targets of Opportunity on Abyss. Aquire All Abyss Waypoints! * : Acquire all of the AFS and Brann Waypoints on Abyss. Acquire Level 5 Clearance! * : Acquire Level 5 Security Clearance from Penumbra. Complete Abyss Operations! * : Complete the primary mission arcs inside Magma Caverns and the Ruins of Tampeii. Complete Abyss Story Missions! * : Complete all of the story-related missions on Abyss, Magma Caverns and the Ruins of Tampeii. Kill Beserk Thraxus Machina! * : Kill 40 Berserk Thraxus Machina inside Penumbra Section Five. Kill 50 Linkers! * : Kill 50 Bane Linkers on Abyss. Kill 40 Granitours! * : Kill 40 Granitours on Abyss. Collect all Abyss Logos! * : Collect all of the Logos elements on Abyss. Kill All 9 Abyss Bosses! * : Kill all 9 Bosses on Abyss: Nyogthu, Maxxum Lagrotz, Overfiend Grimor, Overseer Hoktul, Preceptor Magoz, Granitour Colony King, Hubor, Rubor and the Thraxus Machina Super Soldier. (Optional) Remaining Loyal To Penumbra... * : Acquire this optional title by remaining loyal to Penumbra throughout the Penumbra mission arc. (Optional) Remaining Loyal The the AFS... * : Acquire this optional title by remaining loyal to the AFS throughout the Penumbra mission arc. Dialogue Briefing Lieutenant Colonel Brigman: : Winston Churchill said, "If you're going through Hell, keep on going!" That's good advice, especially here on Abyss. The guys like to say it's a scale model of Hell, and that's no exaggeration. : You'll be tested here in ways you'll never expect. Make the most of the opportunites you get and you'lI be a better soldier for the experience. Debriefing Lieutenant Colonel Brigman: : So, you looked into the Abyss and came out in one piece? That's no small task. But from what I hear, this war's going to take us to even darker places before all's said and done. Good luck to you, soldier. Walkthrough Kill All 9 Abyss Bosses! * The Bosses are: ** Nyogthu (Lasher) - In a cave W/SW of Tampeii Settlement waypoint. ** Maxxum Lagrotz (Thrax Grenadier) - Patrols the generators outside of Dybukkar Garrison ** Overfiend Grimor (Thrax Grenadier) - In a cave west of Archeron Outpost, by the Jump Logos ** Overseer Hoktul (Thrax Grenadier) - Roaming outside of Dybukkar Garrison over the bridges. ** Preceptor Magoz - In the Dybukkar Underground near the entrance to Dybukkar Garrison. Loc: 500, 200 ** Granitour Colony King (Granitour) - In a cave (Devil's Cauldron) south of Tampeii Settlement waypoint. ** Hubor (Linker) - Inside Dybukkar Garrison ** Rubor (Linker) - Inside Dybukkar Garrison ** Thraxus Machina Super Soldier (Thraxus Machina) - Inside Penumbra Section 5 As of 12/22/07, all bosses now give credit. For the "Growth" logos, you have to acquire "Jump" and "Believe" logos and the go to -350, -540 (location of elite beam manta) and jump over the edge between the two columns. Category:Targets of Opportunity